


La luz al final se abre paso

by lasobrina



Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Non-Sexual Intimacy, Season/Series 04
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-23 00:43:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11391819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lasobrina/pseuds/lasobrina
Summary: Pocos días después de El Abrazo, vuelve a tocarle el turno a John de cuidar de Sherlock mientras éste se recupera. Cuando los temblores de las manos le impiden afeitarse, John le ofrece su ayuda, y la intimidad de la situación les lleva a la reconexión que tanto necesitan.Tiene lugar entre 4x02 “The Lying detective” y 4x03 “The Final Problem”.





	La luz al final se abre paso

**Author's Note:**

  * For [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/gifts).
  * A translation of [The Light Eventually Breaks Through](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9488447) by [221b_careful_what_you_wish_for](https://archiveofourown.org/users/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for/pseuds/221b_careful_what_you_wish_for). 



> Un fic íntimo y calmado, con el que la autora desea llenar el vacío entre El Abrazo y El Problema Final. Una historia breve con un final esperanzador.

John se detiene justo al lado de la puerta de entrada del piso, y deja su mochila en la silla medio desvencijada que hay en la esquina del salón. Llega un poco tarde a su turno con Sherlock, pero Molly le ha escrito un mensaje asegurándole que no pasa nada. Han sido solo diez minutos, pero él todavía se preocupa. Dejar las drogas nunca es un proceso fácil.

Da unos pasos silenciosos y echa una ojeada a la cocina, donde ve a Sherlock junto al fregadero, el hervidor de agua encendido y dos tazas preparadas para el té. Lleva una camisa azul oscuro, pantalones negros y, como no, su batín azul arrugado.

Sherlock le mira por encima del hombro y le lanza una sonrisa burlona a través de la barba de varios días.

-He sido bueno, te lo prometo.

-Siento llegar tarde. Ha sido un lío de día -John camina hasta la mesa, arrastra una silla y se sienta. Entrelaza los dedos-. ¿Qué tal estás?

Sherlock arruga el entrecejo y se dispone a cortar un limón sobre una tabla de cocina.

-Mejor. Día a día, como se suele decir -Responde, cortando el limón con un cuchillo pequeño y afilado.

John asiente. También es así para él; segundo a segundo, los minutos se vuelven horas, las horas, días. Va mejorando despacio. Lo peor de la pena y el arrepentimiento va curándose lentamente, dejando cicatrices.

-¿Cómo está Rosie?

John sale de su ensimismamiento.

-Genial. Ahora se lleva todo a la boca, pero está durmiendo mejor, así que… bueno, bien.

Ambos quedan en silencio mientras hierve el agua. Durante la semana pasada han hablado de todo hasta la extenuación. De todo lo fácil, claro. Hay cosas que John no ha dicho, conversaciones que no han afrontado. Pero John no está preparado, todavía no.

Observa a Sherlock, mientras recuerda la sensación de sus manos grandes y cálidas deslizándose por su espalda hasta el cuello, sosteniéndole la cabeza mientras lloraba contra su pecho hace unos cuantos días. John se frota la frente, y siente un ligero escozor en los ojos al acordarse. Fue el momento en que se derrumbó por completo, y también en que por fin pudo comenzar a sentir algo otra vez.

-¡Mierda!

El cuchillo resuena sobre la encimera y John alza bruscamente la cabeza. Se levanta de la silla empujándola hacia atrás y cruza la habitación rápidamente hasta quedar junto a Sherlock.

-¿Qué ha pasado?

Un hilillo de sangre, rojo y brillante, se escurre a lo largo del índice izquierdo de Sherlock. Se le debe de haber escurrido el cuchillo. John guía la mano temblorosa de Sherlock hasta el fregadero, abre el grifo y la sostiene con cuidado bajo el chorro de agua, enjuagándola con un poco de jabón. Afortunadamente el corte no es profundo. Busca un trapo de cocina limpio y envuelve la herida con él, consciente de que a la señora Hudson no le va a hacer ni pizca de gracia.

-Siéntate y aplica presión.

Sherlock obedece y John busca por el baño el botiquín. 

-Estoy bien -gruñe Sherlock cuando vuelve. 

Pero John ve cómo tiemblan las manos de Sherlock, un síntoma del síndrome de abstinencia. No comenta nada, girándose en su lugar hacia el hervidor de agua. Prepara el té, y pone sobre la mesa las tazas humeantes, seguidas del azúcar, unas rodajas de limón, y cucharas. 

Aún de pie, se acerca a Sherlock. 

-Vamos a echar un vistazo. 

Sherlock desenrolla la toalla. Se le han quedado pegadas unas hebras de tela al dedo, pero el sangrado se ha parado. John coge una pomada. 

Sherlock se echa hacia atrás. 

-Puedo hacerlo yo. 

John espera un instante, y observa de nuevo el temblor de las manos de Sherlock. 

-Ya, pero el médico soy yo -dice con firmeza, tomando la mano de Sherlock entre las suyas. Venda despacio el corte, mientras la cocina va llenándose del aroma a hierbas y cítricos. Puede oír el tic tac de su propio reloj de pulsera. La mirada de Sherlock está fija en las tazas de té, y su expresión es sombría. 

-Ya está -John termina con el vendaje y se sienta de cara a Sherlock. Cada uno acerca una taza de té y le añade azúcar o limón. 

-Es que las manos… Todavía me tiemblan -confiesa Sherlock finalmente. 

-Ya se pasará. Pero mejor que no haya cuchillos durante un tiempo. 

-Vale. Objetos cortantes no -Sherlock intenta sonreír, luego mira hacia abajo-. No puedo ni sujetar la cuchilla de afeitar.

John envuelve la taza con las manos, para que se le calienten los dedos. Se le viene una idea a la cabeza, la rechaza, y deja que le vuelva a venir. Puede ser una buena idea, o una terrible. De todas formas, dice:

-Puedo ayudarte, si quieres. A afeitarte, me refiero.

Sherlock levanta la mirada, sorprendido.

-Algunas veces afeitarse ayuda a despejar las telarañas -Aclara John, sintiéndose un poco tonto. Quizás haya sido una idiotez de ofrecimiento-. O no.

Da un trago apresurado y desvía la mirada. Cuando se atreve a mirar hacia arriba otra vez, Sherlock está rascándose la desaliñada barba. John quiere despachar el tema lo más rápido posible, sorteando lo que posiblemente haya sido un insulto. No es que Sherlock esté completamente desamparado...

-De acuerdo.

La taza de John da un frenazo de camino a sus labios; no esperaba que Sherlock aceptara. Vuelve a poner la taza sobre la mesa.

-De acuerdo -repite. Después de pensar un momento, sugiere:- Cuando nos terminemos el té, puedes ir dándote la espuma y yo hago el resto.

John sonríe, satisfecho con que la situación no se haya vuelto incómoda.

Cuando acaban de tomar el té, recoge la mesa mientras Sherlock desaparece en el cuarto de baño. John oye el grifo abierto mientras se calienta el agua, y el tintineo de las cosas que Sherlock mueve dentro del armario.

Después de un minuto, asoma la cabeza en el baño. Sherlock se está secando las manos con una toalla, con el rostro y el cuello cubiertos de espuma de afeitar.

-¿Listo? -Pregunta John.

Sherlock asiente y le tiende la maquinilla de afeitar.

-Bueno… siéntate -John le cubre los hombros con una toalla y llena el lavabo con agua mientras Sherlock se sienta sobre la tapa del inodoro.

John mueve la cuchilla de afeitar entre los dedos, acostumbrándose al peso y notando que es de buena calidad. Se gira hacia Sherlock, que le mira con calma.

-¿Has hecho esto antes? -Pregunta Sherlock, con voz grave.

-Hace mucho que no -Las pocas veces que John afeitó a otro hombre fue en Afganistán. Ayudó a varios soldados heridos a asearse cuando en la enfermería estaban escasos de personal. Los hombres se lo agradecieron mucho, deseosos de sentirse limpios otra vez. John de repente se pone nervioso, tremendamente consciente de lo limitado del espacio, de la proximidad, de la triple hoja que reluce.

-Confío en ti -Sherlock le mantienen la mirada, esperando.

Las palabras reconfortan a John y le ayudan a concentrarse, de forma que vuelca su atención en la tarea. Toma aire, coloca un dedo bajo la barbilla de Sherlock para mantenerlo quieto, y apoya la maquinilla sobre su mejilla izquierda. Encuentra un punto de comienzo y empieza, escuchando como raspa la cuchilla al abrir caminos en la espuma.

John termina la primera pasada y pregunta:

-¿Todo bien?

-Sí.

Después de unas cuantas pasadas más, John encuentra un ritmo; inclina la cabeza de Sherlock, ajustando el ángulo, escuchando, enjuagando la cuchilla en el lavabo. Va despacio, trabajando con intención. Le ha cogido el aire al instrumento que sostiene en la mano, consciente de lo vulnerable que es la piel que tiene bajo los dedos. No va provocar ningún corte o arañazo; va a hacer esto con el mismo cuidado que si fuera cirugía.

Mientras John trabaja, Sherlock a veces cierra los ojos; otras veces los mantiene fijos en él.

John sacude la maquinilla en el lavabo, estira la espalda y avanza de nuevo entre las piernas entreabiertas de Sherlock. Reanuda la tarea con el lado derecho de Sherlock, arrastrando la cuchilla por debajo de la curva del pómulo. La intensidad con la que empezó se ha relajado un poco; sus manos están firmes.

El sonido de las hojas raspando llena la pequeña habitación, así como el aroma del sándalo que desprende la espuma de afeitado; la calidez del cuerpo de Sherlock flota en la periferia de John. Éste parece fascinado por los ángulos afilados y extraños del rostro de Sherlock, tan diferente de su propia mandíbula cuadrada.

-El labio de arriba -comenta John, y Sherlock inclina la cabeza hacia atrás, estirando el labio superior sobre los dientes. La cuchilla se desliza con movimientos cortos, revelando el labio con forma de arco-. Barbilla - John eleva la cabeza de Sherlock ligeramente, y se inclina un poquito. Durante un momento cruza la mirada con Sherlock, y sonríe suavemente. Es imposible mantener una conversación en esta situación, aunque agradece el silencio, feliz de poder compartir este momento de calma.

Sherlock mira fijamente al techo; tiene las manos entrelazadas sobre el regazo, y su temblor es mucho menos evidente. John se pregunta en qué estará pensando, qué sentirá al verse atendido de esa forma.

Quería hacer esto por Sherlock, quería devolverle un gesto íntimo como agradecimiento por su comprensión. Cuando Sherlock le arrastró a aquel abrazo, el mundo le estaba aplastando, le estaba destrozando, y Sherlock había conseguido mantenerlo entero. John no sabe cómo pagar esa clase de deuda. Le va a ofrecer su tiempo, pequeños favores, su amistad, su lealtad… Estará ahí para Sherlock, a las duras y a las maduras.

John empuja un poco más la barbilla de Sherlock, y coloca la cuchilla justo bajo su mandíbula. Va emergiendo el rostro familiar de mejillas angulosas y labios llenos. Solo queda la barba bajo el maxilar y el cuello, y han terminado.

John no puede evitar apreciar la longitud del cuello de Sherlock, cómo se flexionan los tendones al mover la cabeza. Nunca se cansa de mirarle, la verdad sea dicha. Nunca ha habido un rostro, un cerebro, un ser humano como Sherlock Holmes.

John finaliza con unas pasadas suaves por el cuello de Sherlock, justo sobre la nuez. Da un paso atrás para contemplar su trabajo, comprobando que no se haya dejado ninguna superficie sin afeitar. Deposita la maquinilla sobre el borde del lavabo y observa detenidamente la cara de Sherlock. Ningún trozo áspero, ningún cortecito a la vista.

Sus ojos se dirigen a la pequeña línea de piel rosa brillante en la esquina de la ceja de Sherlock, las marcas de los puntos que Molly le quitó ayer. John ha causando ese corte, ha causado el hematoma de ese ojo. La culpa le vuelve a atravesar al recordar la ira que le ofuscó, la forma en que lanzó sus puños, desatado, incapaz de razonar a causa de la rabia y la pena, como si hubiera un animal irreconocible consumiéndole.

Dios, ojalá pudieran volver atrás, deshacer todo el daño que se han hecho el uno al otro. Él no debería haber culpado a Sherlock y haberle rechazado. No debería haberle herido de una forma tan cruel. Sherlock no debería casi haberse destrozado la vida para que John lo salvara.

John nota un nudo en la garganta. No ha terminado. Todavía hay algo que tiene que hacer. Alarga la mano y sigue con las yemas de los dedos la línea más delicada de piel sobre el ojo, aún inyectado en sangre, de Sherlock. Traga saliva, intentando encontrar la frase adecuada, pero solo consigue decir las sencillas palabras que le pesan en el corazón.

-Lo siento.

Sherlock desliza su mirada hacia el rostro de John. Sus ojos se encuentran, Y John sabe que comprende lo que quiere decir. Ninguno de los dos puede mirar hacia otro lado.

-La pena es una bestia extraña -dice Sherlock en voz baja-. Te arrastra a sitios oscuros… pero la luz al final se abre paso, creo.

Los dedos de John se deslizan hacia abajo, hasta cubrir la mejilla de Sherlock.

-Perdóname -susurra con voz ronca.

Sherlock se inclina sin pensárselo hacia el calor que desprende la palma de John.

-Claro que sí.

John deja apoyada la mano sobre la mejilla de Sherlock; el tiempo se detiene y su contacto se convierte en una conversación. Los mensajes que pasan a través de su piel eluden cualquier traducción; las impresiones son como un torbellino: crudas, delicadas, ardientes, suaves, anhelantes, exigentes.

Los labios de John tiemblan, y se da la vuelta, escondiendo las lágrimas que amenazan con escapársele. Parpadea varias veces y se apoya contra el lavabo, tomando aire, profundamente abrumado por la avalancha de emociones. En el fondo sabe que quiere más, pero cuándo, cómo y hasta qué punto… para eso todavía no tiene respuesta.

Sherlock alcanza una toalla en silencio, y se seca despacio la cara, limpiando lo que quedaba de espuma. John se seca los ojos con la manga y se aclara la garganta, sin saber qué decir.

Sherlock se pone en pie y se queda tras John, mirándose al espejo. Se pasa los dedos por la cara, comprobando su suavidad.

John levanta la vista hacia el reflejo de ambos, y sus ojos se cruzan con los de Sherlock en el espejo. Finas arrugas, ojeras, canas… Los dos son de mediana edad, están cansados y rotos. ¿Cómo pueden volver a empezar? ¿Cómo pueden reconstruir una relación tan complicada como la suya, y cómo pueden dejarla crecer, posiblemente, finalmente, hacia algo más?

Sherlock se toca la mandíbula e inclina la cabeza.

-¿Te he llegado a decir… que me gusta como te queda el pelo? Está bien.

John eleva las cejas, pillado de improviso. Eso era lo último que esperaba oír.

-Ah, bueno… es que quería probar algo distinto.

-Mucho mejor que el bigote.

John se ríe, muy a su pesar, sabiendo que Sherlock está intentando aligerar la situación, ofreciendo el regreso hacia terrenos más cómodos. John va a aprovechar la salida: solo puede manejar cierto número de avalanchas emocionales en un día. Todavía se está recuperando, recobrando el equilibrio.

John sonríe, y los labios de Sherlock se curvan como respuesta. Encontrarán la forma de salir de esto, se da cuenta John. Están unidos, con un vínculo forjado a través de las mejores y peores circunstancias posibles,

-Tengo hambre -anuncia Sherlock, quitándose el batín y caminando hacia el dormitorio-. Estaba pensando en el sitio ése de las tartas.

John se queda en la entrada, rehaciéndose un poco.

-¿Más tarta?

-No me importaría comerme otro trozo -Sherlock lanza el batín sobre una silla y elige una chaqueta del armario.

-¿Triple Chocolate? -sugiere John.

-O Terciopelo Rojo, no me he decidido.

-Una de cada, entonces.

Caminan hacia la puerta y descuelgan los abrigos del perchero.

-Pues mañana -empieza John, poniéndose la chaqueta-, podría traer a Rosie después del trabajo. Si te parece bien.

Sherlock se queda parado con la bufanda a medio colocar, teniendo cuidado de su dedo herido.

-Me gustaría.

Comparten otra sonrisa pequeña, y entonces Sherlock se dirige hacia las escaleras. Espera en la acera y John cierra la pesada puerta agarrando del tirador de metal.

Se arrebujan en sus abrigos contra el viento de enero, y empiezan a caminar hasta que su paso se iguala. Esa es la forma en que se volverán a reencontrar, poco a poco, paso a paso, lado a lado.


End file.
